1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cartridge that accommodates a printing material used for printing, and a printing apparatus in which the cartridge is provided.
2. Related Art
When a cartridge is provided for use in a printing apparatus, various kinds of information are transmitted and received between the cartridge and the printing apparatus. Accordingly, a technique of providing the cartridge with a storage element is proposed (for example, JP-A-2005-119228). In the storage element, information for a printing material accommodated in the cartridge such as a remaining printing material amount is stored according to the color of the printing material, and different kinds of printing materials are prevented from being supplied on the basis of the information.
The technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-119228 is a technique corresponding to a demand for recording any information about the cartridge. However, it is necessary to provide the cartridge with a storage element such as an EEPROM, and it is necessary to provide electrical connection for communication between a storage element of the cartridge and a control circuit unit of a recording apparatus body, and thus the structure of the cartridge is complex.